A wrong desicion
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: What if Anne has married the wrong man? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Here another FF from me! Alexandra helped me with my grammar. Thank you so much! Please review.  
  
A wrong decision Lost in her thoughts, Anne stood on the bridge. A light breeze tousled her red hair. It was evening, in late August, and it was beginning to get cold.   
  
Anne pulled her jacket tightly around herself. She was shivering, but the reason wasn't the cold wind. Rather, it was what had happened on that last day; the day before she had abruptly gone to Avonlea. She looked round, and she knew every tree and every bush. Certainly, the trees were had grown a lot, giving more shadows to the shore of the `Lake of shining water`. But, even now, she knew every name, that little Diana and Anne had given each tree, such a long time ago. But, not even her beloved Avonlea could comfort her. Anne had grown up in the last few years. She was the mother of two cute children. For 6 years, she had been married to Roy Gardner. In those days, Anne had believed that she loved him. Today, she knew better. No, it wasn't the kind of love that Anne had always dreamed of. How naive she had been. How could she have thought that her enthusiasm for Roy could have been love?   
  
It was incontestable, Roy looked handsome, but that was pretty much his only good quality.   
  
Before the wedding, he had been charming and had courted her. But, slowly Anne began to perceive, that she had never known the true Roy. After the wedding she became acquainted with the real Roy. It was a cruel awakening. Only Diana knew her sorrow. This afternoon she told her some things, making Diana Wright the only person who knew why Anne was in Avonlea. No one else could know. Marilla would be too upset, which was not good for her heart. Anne's left arm began to hurt her again; it was a terrible pain. She was glad that no one had noticed it, not even Diana. However if she held it still, she almost couldn't feel it. "I should go back" Anne thought "the children need to go to bed. Nan needs a goodnight kiss from her mother". Nan was Anne's three year old daughter. Her son, Walter, was just 5. "Anne?" suddenly she hears a familiar voice behind her. She turned and looked into Gilberts beaming face.   
  
"Gil!" Anne smiled and hugged her old chum, sending pain shooting up her left arm.   
  
"How long have you been in Avonlea?" Gilbert asked.   
  
"Just since this morning." Anne smiled. Gilbert inspected her, she was still as slender as previously. Her hair was the same full red. But, nevertheless, something was different. She seemed so earnest and thoughtful. The sparkle, in her beautiful grey-green eyes, had been extinguished. In place of it, he saw dark rings circling her eyes, and it seemed that they stood for many, crying tears. "Anne is everything, all right?" He asked, worried.   
  
"Of course," Anne looked down.   
  
And Gilbert knew that she had lied. He had known Anne for such a long time that she couldn't deceive him.   
  
"I saw Diana yesterday, she didn't tell me you were coming."   
  
"It was a surprise," Anne answered.   
  
"I assume you and Roy will stay for a few days at Green Gables." Quickly, Anne looked down.   
  
"I'm here with my children. Roy." She hesitated. "Roy hadn't time. He is too busy." Gilbert was confused by her hesitancy, and it was strange that she wouldn't look into his face.   
  
"Anne," he started timidly and touched her left arm.   
  
Anne jerked and clenched her teeth trying not to scream.   
  
"Anne, what is the matter?" Gilbert asked scared.   
  
"Nothing. I." Anne tried to hide her arm.   
  
But Gilbert pushed her sleeve up. He saw a swollen forearm.   
  
"For heaven's sake! What happened, Anne?"   
  
"Ouch!" Anne cried as he held her arm. "Nothing! I only fell down. It is only a sprain."   
  
"I think your arm is broken. When did this happen?"   
  
"Yesterday," Anne murmured.   
  
"But, why didn't you go to a doctor?"   
  
Anne kept silent for several seconds.   
  
"The children were looking forward to coming to Avonlea. I didn't want to disappoint them." She answered hastily.   
  
"We need to put it into splints. Come with me to my practice."   
  
"I can't. I need to go back to Green Gables. The children."   
  
"Anne, your arm must be cared for. We'll phone Green Gables."   
  
Unwillingly, Anne gave in. As they arrived at Gil's practice he let Anne sit down on a chair, while he grabbed the telephone. Even, in Avonlea, time didn't stop and apparently progress had gone round the small Island. Almost, everybody had a telephone extension, now.   
  
"Please, Gil let me speak to Marilla." Anne requested.   
  
"Hello Marilla, it's me, Anne. Can you put the children to bed? I had a little accident. I fell down and injured my arm. Don't worry it isn't nasty. I'm at Gilbert's practice. Is it too much for you to put the kids to bed? Sure, give me Nan, if she wants. Nan, be a brave girl and go to bed. Mommy will look after you, later. Good night Walter, look after your sister, okay? Thanks, Marilla. I'll be back, soon."   
  
Anne finished the telephone conversation. Gilbert raised his eyebrow.   
  
"Why did you lie to Marilla?"   
  
"She doesn't know something about my accident. No one knows."   
  
Gilbert found this all very strange. Slowly he started to put her arm in splints.   
  
"It is better, if you take your jacket off. Otherwise, you won't be able to remove it over the gypsum, later."   
  
He helped her take off the jacket. As he was doing this he saw some bruises on her right arm.   
  
Anne noticed his look and explained hastily.   
  
"I'm very often a little bit clumsy. I'm always knocking against something."   
  
"Anne, what is the matter?" He asked earnestly.   
  
"Nothing! Everything is all right. It is normal that I'm a little bit clumsy. Can we go back, now? Marilla has had to look after the children long enough. I don't want to overtax her." Hurriedly, she stood up and took her jacket. Gently, Gilbert grabbed her arm. "Look at me, Anne."   
  
Carefully she looked up and tears glittered in her eyes.   
  
"You can tell me, if something is wrong. You know, we are friends, we are kindred spirits, don't you?" Gilbert said quietly.   
  
"It is really nothing, Gil! Don't worry!" She smiled courageously and went to the door. On their way to Green Gables, Anne asked Gilbert about his life. For, two years he had had his practice in Avonlea. From Diana she knew that Christine and Gilbert had broken off their engagement, two years ago. It seemed that no one knew the reason. And she didn't venture to ask him.   
  
They said good-bye and Anne promised that she would come to his practice the next day, again. Gilbert sighed, as she walked towards the house. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong with her life. Maybe, he was only imagining everything. But, one thing was certain, even now, he loved Anne. For years he had tried to forget her. For a while it even seemed that he was able to do it. But, now he realized his feelings for Anne would never change. There would never be anyone for him besides Anne. He clicked his tongue and put the horse into trot. Anne stood at the window and followed him with her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Toady, she had realized what she feel for Gilbert. She knew she had always loved him, but she was too naïve to have noticed it, earlier. How could she have thought that she loved Roy? But, now, it was too late. She was married to Roy and Gilbert had certainly forgotten her. "Anne, are you all right?" Marilla interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Yes. But, my arm is broken."   
  
"How did you do this?"   
  
Marilla stroked Anne's hair. Anne wished she could lean on Marilla's shoulder and cry. She would tell her all her problems. But, for the first time, she noticed, how old Marilla was getting in the last few years. No, Anne couldn't overload Marilla with her problems.   
  
"You know, Marilla, sometimes I can do impossible things." Anne answered. "Now, I'm going to look in on the children and then I'm going to bed, too." She kissed Marilla's cheek. Walter and Nan were sleeping deeply. And Anne fell asleep crying. 


	2. Chapter 2

@arden, thank you for reading it! (  
  
Gilbert drove to the Wright's the next morning. He needed to know, what was happening with Anne, and he wanted to speak with Diana about it.   
  
Diana was glad to see him and they sat down in the parlour.   
  
"Yesterday, I met Anne. I was surprised, to see her in Avonlea." Gilbert said.   
  
"How nice. I completely forgot to tell you." Dina chatted.   
  
Gilbert looked earnestly at her: "What's happened to Anne?"   
  
"I don't know, what you mean." Diana looked nervously at the table.   
  
"You know what I mean, Diana. Something's happened. She is so low-spirited. That isn't like Anne."   
  
Diana says nothing for a moment. Then she took a deep breath: "I can't tell you, Gil. I'm sorry, but I promised Anne to say nothing to anyone. Otherwise, she wouldn't have told me anything. I can't break my promise."  
  
"But how, can I help her, if I don't know what's happened?" Gilbert asked.   
  
"I guess we can help her by simply being her friends. The most important thing she needs now are friends. But one thing I can tell you, Anne had to promise me that she wouldn't go back to Kingsport." Diana said earnestly. Then another comment came to her lips:   
  
"If, Roy Gardner should be so crazy as to come to Avonlea, I will hurt him, for what he had done to my bosom friend."   
  
Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "So, Roy is the reason for this all. I should have known it. What has he done?"   
  
"I shouldn't say this."   
  
"I will find it out." 


	3. Chapter 3

@teacherchez, Jill, thanks for your comments. Hope you will like the next chapter.  
  
That afternoon, Anne came into his practice, bringing Nan and Walter, with her. Walter was a handsome boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Nan had red locks and grey-green eyes, like her mother.   
  
"These are my children, Walter and Nan," Anne explained.   
  
"Hallo you two," Gilbert crouched down in front of the children. "Nice to meet you. How old are you?" He asked Walter.   
  
"I'm five," Walter answered.   
  
"Wow, then you are almost grown up."   
  
Walter giggled over Gilbert's joke.   
  
"No. I still need to grow more."   
  
"But this young woman will be marrying, soon, right?" Gilbert winked at Nan.   
  
"No," Walter laughed, "Nan is still a baby. And she's scared to speak with strangers."   
  
Nan craned her nose.   
  
Gilbert suppressed a laugh as he saw this. It was the same gesture, he knew from Anne.   
  
"I'm not a baby," protested Nan. "I'm three years old."   
  
Gilbert smiled friendly at her: "You are right, Nan. You are not a baby."   
  
Nan giggled shyly with blushing cheeks.  
  
Quietly, Anne watched the scene.   
  
"What a wonderful father, Gil, would be," came it into Anne's mind.   
  
He was so wholly different from Roy. Roy was really a bad father. He didn't attend to the children. He didn't want to play with them or listen to them.  
  
"Now, I'm going to look after your Mommy's arm. Would you two wait here?" Gilbert asked.   
  
Nan and Walter nodded and sat down on the chairs, while Anne and Gilbert walked into the office.   
  
"How are you?" Gilbert asked while he looked after her arm.   
  
"Fine. It doesn't hurt."   
  
"You must wear the gypsum, for at least four weeks."   
  
"Thank you, Gil." She said quietly.   
  
"For what?" He looked up and into her grey-green eyes. Those pretty eyes. For a short moment he saw the sparkles in her eyes.   
  
Anne's heart beat wildly. His glance, his warm hand on hers, was all making her feelings come alive. Hastily she looked away, to break the magic.   
  
Gilbert's heart beat wildly, too and he tried to find his hold, again.   
  
"Your children are cute."   
  
Anne smiled gently. "They are my life."  
  
When they came back to the kids, Nan and Walter were looking outside the window.   
  
"Mommy," Walter yelled excited. "There was a boy with a very big fish."   
  
"There are great fish in the lake here." Gilbert laughed. "Perhaps, you should try to fetch some, too."   
  
Walter looked at him with his mouth agape. "I can't fish. I've never done it."   
  
"You never went fishing with your Daddy?" Gilbert looked astonished.   
  
"No," Walter answered quietly and Gilbert could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Daddy, doesn't have time for such things."   
  
"Actually, I was going to go fishing next Sunday. Do you want to come with me?"   
  
The little face brightened considerably.   
  
"Gil," Anne touched his arm. "You don't need to do this."   
  
"No, I don't need to, I w-a-n- t to do it." He grinned.   
  
"Have we a date on Sunday, then?" Gilbert asked the boy.   
  
Walter looked to his mother, and she nodded.   
  
"I should be delighted, Dr. Blythe!" Walter answered smiling.   
  
"You can call me Gilbert."   
  
"O, my second name is Gilbert, too." Walter cried gladly.  
  
For a moment, Gilbert was speechless. Anne had gave her son his name? He glanced at her and saw that her cheeks were blushing.   
  
"I want to come, too." Nan nagged.   
  
"We could make it a picnic. What do you think, Anne?" Gilbert asked.   
  
"Who will make a picnic?" Diana asked, as she opened the door. She had a date with Anne to go to the Lawson's.   
  
"We were thinking of going on a picnic on Sunday." Anne explained.   
  
"O, can we come, too. This sounds fun." Diana begged.   
  
Gilbert wished he could do this alone with Anne and the kids. But, of course he didn't say this. 


	4. Chapter 4

@ Scientist, yes it is a bit weird, it`s another kind of story, as I write normally. @Kimberly, thanks I hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning. No clouds were seen in the sky.   
  
Marilla and Anne had packed the picnic basket full with food.   
  
Walter was very excited. Impatiently he fidgeted in the chair.   
  
Punctually at 11.00 AM Gilbert arrived at Green Gables. Anne wore a green summer dress and Gil remembered it from the old Redmond times. Anne smiled cheerfully, in the last few days she'd revived. Some of the old Anne came slowly back.   
  
Gilbert thought: "How beautiful she is."  
  
Diana, Fred, little Fred, and Anne-Cordelia wait at the lake. The men and the boys go fishing; Anne and Diana sat down on the blanket, while Nan and Anne-Cordelia playing at the shore. It was a fun day. They laughed and chattered together. Sometimes, Anne watched stealthily, how Gilbert played with the kids. How had she thought that she loved Roy? Now, she knew that she had loved Gilbert from the very first. But, what could she do, now? Her eyes burnt and filled with tears.   
  
"Diana, can you look after the children, for a moment? I want to walk down the lane."   
  
"Sure! Is everything all right, Anne?" Diana asked worriedly.   
  
"Of course, I will back, soon."   
  
She stood up and walked along the familiar path.   
  
It was so peaceful and quiet here. Anne sat down on a tree-trunk, tears rolling streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know how she could manage her life, again.   
  
Suddenly, Gilbert came along the way. He had bee, worried about Anne and started to search her. It hurt him, to see Anne crying.   
  
"Are you all right, Anne?"   
  
Anne finally noticed his presence.   
  
"Gil," Hurriedly she tried to wipe the tears away. "I'm fine."   
  
Gilbert sat down beside her.   
  
"Don't you think it is time to tell the truth? What is the matter, Anne?"   
  
Anne felt she had to tell him something.   
  
"Have you ever made a very big mistake in your life? I made a big mistake, six years ago. And now, I don't know what I should do. I know, because of the kids, I should go back to Kingsport. How can I keep them apart from their father? But.but, Gil, I can't do it."   
  
Tears filled her eyes, again.   
  
Comforting, Gilbert laid his arm round her shoulder.  
  
"Roy and I had anything but a good marriage. I was so terrible naïve when I married him. At the time, I really thought that my feelings for Roy were love. But, the enthusiasm of a young naïve girl, with all her own ideas about love, hasn't much in common with the reality.   
  
Perhaps, I would have learned this many years later if Roy had remained the same man, I married. But, rather quickly, I got to know the real Roy Gardner. And I definitely didn't know him before."  
  
"Why? How is Roy really?"  
  
Anne laughed hoarsely. "Everybody thinks Roy is a successful, charming, businessman. They see that he comes from a respected, rich, old family in Kingsport. And they think he cares about his family. I guess Roy should have been an actor. He is good in his role. None of it's true, Gil. Roy loves only one person in the world and that person is himself. Although, I don't know what he loves so much about himself. I know, it sounds hideous, but I don't love anything about Roy. I know I shouldn't say it, he is my husband. There is nothing but contempt. He doesn't care for our children. He is the worst father you can imagine. And he isn't even a successful businessman. No one in his business is successful. The reason for his prosperity is his family's wealth. He's always visiting some party and drinking, too much. I hate that the most, his drinking. I can't bear it. He is unbearable, if he's drunk. Eventually, any feelings I had for him were gone. I began to realize it the day Walter was born. It was a difficult birth.   
  
For 12 hours, I was in labor.   
  
That day, the Sanders were having a party and Roy wanted to go, even though, the labor had begun. He said that the party was very important for his business relations. Besides, the doctor had told him the birth could take some hours. His mother would inform him, when it was time.   
  
I was completely speechless and Roy just went to the party.   
  
Of course, Roy was informed when it was time, but he didn't come. He finally came three hours after Walter was born.   
  
When he did come it was evident that he was drunk. I didn't want him to hold Walter, because I was afraid he would drop him. He looked at his son for second and then at me and said, 'name him,' and left.   
  
I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was so tired, but I couldn't stop crying into my pillow. That day something broke in my heart, and I Knew it wouldn't be the same again. This has gone on and on. For Nan's birth he went on a trip the day before. He didn't see hi sdaughter until a week after she was born."   
  
"Anne, I don't know what to say." Gilbert was shocked; he didn't know that Anne's life was so unhappy.  
  
He wished he could hit Roy for this.   
  
"Don't say anything, Gil. It was my choice. I don't want to load my problems on you." She smiled weakly at him.   
  
"You know, I am always here for you."   
  
Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him.   
  
"Thank you, Gil." She whispered as he held her in his arms.   
  
Both tried to fight their feelings.   
  
"We.we should go back. The others will miss us soon." Anne stammered and stood up quickly.   
  
In silence they walked to the picnic place. Both used the walk to try to control their heartbeats. 


	5. Chapter 5

@Weed, thanks for your comment. (  
  
Later they all said goodbye. The children had a very nice. Laughing they sat in the buggy, as Gilbert drove along the way home. Anne smiled as she listened to Walters cheerful chattering. As they came near to Green Gables, Anne noticed a motorcar in front of the house.   
  
"Mommy! Is that Daddy's car?" Yelled Walter.   
  
Anne nodded quietly. And Gilbert noticed the fear in her eyes.  
  
They stopped at the house and Walter jumped immediately down.   
  
"I don't want to see him," Walter ran to the barn.   
  
"Walter!" Anne yelled, but he didn't come back.   
  
Gilbert carried the basket and Nan grabbed Anne's hand, on the way to the house.   
  
Anne lingered a moment, before she opened the door.  
  
Roy sat together with Marilla in the parlor. His eyes sparkled furiously at Anne.   
  
"O, look, my wife decided to honor us with her presence, finally." His voice shook with anger.   
  
"Hello Roy," Anne answered coldly.   
  
"And Dr. Blythe is here, too. Did you have a nice day with my wife?" Roy hissed at him.   
  
"Roy!" Anne called angrily. "Gilbert is a friend. Could you be more polite, please?"   
  
"O, I'm sorry, doctor, Sir. Of course, you are only a good friend of my wife. I'm sure that's the reason she named our son after you, Gilbert?" Roy grinned ironically.   
  
Anne's cheeks blushed with anger.   
  
"Your behavior is simply ridiculous, Roy." Her eyes glittered, now, too.  
  
Roy came nearer to her and looked wickedly into her face. Anne realized that he was drunk, again.   
  
"Ridiculous?! Are you saying I'm making an *** of myself?" He was almost shouting, now.   
  
Nan started to cry and ran to Marilla.   
  
"You, Anne, have made an *** of me!!!! My wife ran away. All of Kingsport is laughing at this. You've dragged my family name into the gutter." He yelled.   
  
Anne flinched under his shouts.   
  
"Do you think you should respond to this?" Gilbert tried to help Anne.   
  
For a moment, it seemed almost as I Roy was going to hit him. But, then he smiled suddenly.   
  
"You are right, Dr. Blythe. We should really speak in private. I need to talk privately with my wife." He grabbed Anne's arm roughly. "Please, excuse us."   
  
He pulled Anne upstairs into the east gable. He closed the door with a bang.   
  
"Roy, please let me go, you're hurting me." Anne said as he continues to grip her arm.  
  
****** In the parlor, Marilla and Gilbert looked worriedly at each other.   
  
At that moment Gilbert wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and thrash Roy Gardner. How dare he treat Anne so?   
  
Gilbert saw that Marilla was confused, too. Nan snuggled crying on Marilla.   
  
For a while it was silent and it seemed as if Anne and Roy were talking reasonably.   
  
But then they heard Roy begin yelling, again. Soon he was shouting so loudly that it was heard throughout Green Gables.  
  
Nan started crying more, again. Then they heard, first a clinking sound which was followed by a hollow crash.   
  
Gilbert wasted no more time and ran up the stairs two at a time.. "Is everything all right, Anne?" He called through the closed door. 


	6. Chapter 6

@megan - here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. ( @better than you - maybe I use modern-day words. But my native language isn`t English, therefore I make sometimes such mistakes. Sorry.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer before opening the door.  
  
The washbowl lay broken on the floor, while Anne sat cowering against the wall, pressing her hand over her right eye.   
  
Roy stood over Anne and tried to shake her.  
  
Gilbert flew into a rage. He grabbed Roy by the shoulders and pulled him away from Anne. Roy tried to shake off him, but Gilbert quickly punched him in his stomach. Roy writhed with pain.  
  
"I think it is better, if you go now, Gardner!" Menacingly, Gilbert stood in front of Roy.   
  
"We will see, Blythe. Anne, you can be sure that I'll come back" Roy said and went out.  
  
At the same time, Marilla came into the room.   
  
"What's happened?" She asked.   
  
They heard the motorcar starting and drive away.   
  
Nan runs crying to her mother.  
  
"Marilla, can you bring me some ice, please?" Gilbert ordered and tried to examine Anne.   
  
Nan clung to her mother.   
  
"Please, Nan let me look at your mother." Gilbert requested.   
  
But, Nan didn't want to go away from her mother.   
  
"Nan, Darling, everything is all right." Anne tried to calm her down. "You are a big girl. Do something for me, please?"   
  
Nan nodded.   
  
"Please, find Walter. He must be in the barn. Will you do that for me?"   
  
"Yes, Mommy," Nan said and slowly stood up.   
  
"I`m fine. Please go now, sweetie." Anne smiled, although her face hurt.  
  
"Come on, Anne, first lay down." Carefully Gilbert helped her up and guided Anne to the bed.   
  
Roy had hit her hard. Her eye was already swollen.   
  
"is there pain anywhere else?" Gilbert asked worried.   
  
"My head hurts, too. I believe I hit my head against the wall."  
  
Meanwhile, Marilla came back with some ice and some cloths.   
  
"Goodness, Anne! What happened?" Marilla was very confused.   
  
Gilbert shook his head and Marilla understood that it wasn't the time to ask.   
  
"Uh. I'll look after the children, now." Quietly she went outside.  
  
Gilbert laid some ice on Anne's cheek and gently stroked her hair.   
  
A tear rolled down Anne's face.   
  
"Gil. , I.."   
  
"Shh! You need some rest, now. Ok?"   
  
Anne nodded and closed her eyes. ******  
  
Gilbert went downstairs and into the parlour.   
  
"She's asleep, now." He explained to Marilla.   
  
Nan, exhausted, had fallen asleep on the sofa. Walter sat on a chair, with an upset look on his face. His little hands were clinched into fists.  
  
"I'm completely speechless. I mean, I didn't know that.Why hadn't Anne said anything? If, I even thought he had done this to my girl, I." Marilla looked at Walter and stopped. Maybe, she shouldn't talk about it in presence of the boy, that his father had hit his mother.  
  
"I'm speechless too, Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert said.   
  
And Marilla noticed that still looked like he wanted to thrash Roy.  
  
"Why does he do this?" Walter asked suddenly breaking the silence. "Why does Daddy hurt Mommy? I hate him! He shouldn't hurt her again." Tears rolled over his angry red face.   
  
Gilbert sat down next to him and tried to comfort him.   
  
"He always yells at Mommy. Mommy thinks I don't know it, because I'm supposed to be asleep when Daddy comes home. But his yelling always wakes me up. He shouldn't come here, again. I don't want see him." Walter cried. This all was too much, for a five year old boy.  
  
"Don't worry Walter! We'll look out for your Mommy. I promise!" Gilbert handed him a handkerchief.   
  
"Everything is all right, Walter. Come here and sit down with me." Marilla said.   
  
Walter leaned on her and closed his tired eyes.   
  
"I'll check on Anne, again." Gilbert whispered and Marilla nodded 


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlight shone into the little room in the east gable. And Anne's fair skin, gleamed like snow.   
  
Gilbert was very angry with Roy, how could he do this to his beloved Anne? Roy doesn't know what a wonderful wife he had.   
  
Gently he strokes a lock of hair away from her face.   
  
Anne opened her eyes and looked confusedly at him.   
  
"Everything is all right, Anne. You should sleep some more."   
  
"I don't know what to say, Gil."   
  
"You need some rest. Close your eyes."   
  
Weakly she complied.  
  
Marilla had tidied the guest's room for Gilbert. The children slept in their beds and Marilla sat lost in thought in the kitchen, and drinking some tea. She looked up, as Gilbert came in.   
  
"Do you want some tea, too?"   
  
"No, thank you. How are the children?"   
  
"They're sound asleep. I didn't know what an unhappy life my girl had. I don't understand this." ******  
  
In dead of night, Gilbert was wakened by a sob. First, he thought he had only imagined it. But, then he heard it again and it came from Anne's room, which was next to the guest room. He stood up and went to her door. Slowly he opened it.   
  
He saw her weeping, her body shaking from the sobs.   
  
"Anne?" he kneeled on her bed and touched her shoulder carefully.   
  
With a face wet from tears, she sat up. She leaned on his shoulder and cried. They didn't speak as Gilbert held her in his arms. ******  
  
Anne recovered slowly in the following days. But she didn't speak a word about the incident. And no one asked her about it. Gilbert thought it was better to wait until she began to speak herself.   
  
Everyday, Gilbert came to Green Gables, to look after Anne.  
  
******  
  
One evening they sat together on the porch. The children were still sleeping and Marilla had gone to bed, too.   
  
It was already September but it was still a mild summer night. They chatted carelessly. Crickets began to chirp as it grew darker.   
  
"It's almost like old times again, talking for hours and forgetting the time." Anne laughed. "Can I ask you something?" She looked earnestly up.   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Gil.why haven't you married Christine?"   
  
She had said it. She had asked the question that had been on her mind for so long. A silence descended and hung between them for a moment.   
  
"Christine and I simply didn't belong together.but that wasn't the only reason" He stopped.   
  
Anne gulped; her heart beat wildly in her chest, did he mean what she thought.did he still love her?   
  
"Anne, why did you marry Roy?" Gilbert interrupted the silence suddenly.   
  
"Because, I was silly. I thought that I loved him.I can't tell you how many times I've regretted that decision.   
  
Today, I realized my true feelings. How could I have been so naïve?" Tears filled her eyes. Suddenly she felt his warm hand in hers.   
  
"What are your feelings, Anne?" He asked hoarsely.   
  
"I have bungled everything, Gil!" Anne said as tears rolled over her cheeks.   
  
Gilbert saw her wet cheeks glittering in the moonlight. He pulled her into his arms and Anne clung sobbing to him.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Gil. Why didn't I understand earlier that." she stopped.   
  
"What Anne?"   
  
"No! I shouldn't say it. It doesn't change anything. I am married to Roy and I don't want to ruin your life, too. Soon you'll marry a nice girl and I won't ruin that. I want you to be happy, Gil. You deserve someone who'll appreciate your love and not a stubborn, silly goose who won't know what you mean to her until it's too late," Anne tried to pull herself away from his arms. But, Gilbert held her hand.   
  
"Anne, you know there will never be anyone for me besides you. I still love you. That was the reason, why I didn't marry Christine. It would not be fair to her, because I never could love her the way, I love you. Please say it Anne. I can't marry another girl." He replied and looked into her eyes.   
  
Anne gulped, again. She wanted to finally open her heart. Too long she had hid her feelings from herself.   
  
"Gil, I.yes, I love you. And I have always loved you. I was only too silly to notice the difference between comradeship and love. Thousands of times I have wished, I had given you a different answer. But, now everything is too late, Gil."   
  
"Anne," he pulled her gently into his arms. "You know you can't go back to Roy. You can divorce him. He hits you, that's a really good reason to leave him."   
  
"How can I divorce him? I can live separately from him, but this doesn't mean that I could marry again. People will treat me like a leper. We can't marry. Everything is too late." She sobbed and Gilbert wiped her tears away.   
  
"It is never too late, Anne. We will find a way. In any case, you can't go back to Roy. Promise me?"   
  
Anne nodded: "But."   
  
"No but! Everything will be all right, I promise. Where is the optimistic Anne I know?"   
  
"Buried under a lot of grief. My life is a cemetery full of buried hopes." She smiled timidly.   
  
"I'm always on your side, Anne. I've loved you since the day you broke your slate over my head. And I can't stop it. Although, honestly I have tried it."   
  
"O, Gil I'm so sorry for everything."   
  
"Schsch!" He laid a finger on her lips. "Enough apologizing!"   
  
He looked in her eyes and for a moment they forgot all their problems. In this moment there was only their love for each other. Then he kissed her and Anne kissed him back. She had never known before what a kiss could do to her. Her heart nearly burst with love for him. And Anne was sure that it was her fate to love Gil. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Anne and her children picked apples in the old orchard.  
  
"I'm sure, Marilla will bake us a great apple cake." Anne said as they gathered together the apples in the basket.   
  
"O I like apple cake," Nan beamed.   
  
They were having so much fun that, for a while, their problems were forgotten.  
  
"Hello!" called Diana standing at the fence and laughing. Diana, having been mildly ill hadn't been to Green Gables for a week. She didn't know what had happened after the picnic.   
  
At once Anne's children went to play with little Fred and Anne-Cordelia.   
  
"I'm so glad that I'm better. I hate lying in bed," she chatted as she came towards Anne. "You can't imagine, how." Suddenly, she stopped walking as she noticed Anne's black eye.   
  
Indeed it was no longer swollen, but still discolored enough to see it immediately.   
  
"God Anne! What happened?"  
  
After they had sat down on the porch stair, Anne told her what had happened.   
  
"That's the absolute limit! Anne, don't you dare go back, no matter what! The man is crazy. I'm glad Gilbert hit him." Diana was getting excited.   
  
"Don't worry, Diana. I'm not going back. I've even thought about a divorce. But."   
  
"No but! You need a lawyer!" Diana squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
  
The conversation ended as the children came running to them.   
  
"Mommy! Fred said that there's going to be a party in the village soon, can we go? There's gonna be ice cream and a clown and everything." Walter said breathlessly.   
  
Nan clasped her hands.   
  
"Please, Mommy we want to go." Both children looked up at her with their very best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Anne looked at Diana questioningly.   
  
"The party is in two weeks. It is the first time that it isn't only a picnic." Diana explained.   
  
Anne smiled at the kids: "I think we should go."   
  
Filled with happiness the children hugged their mother.  
  
"Do you think Dr. Blythe will come with us?" Walter asked.   
  
"I don't know, Walter." Anne answered.   
  
"Then, I'll ask him, now." Walter jumped up and Anne noticed that Gilbert was indeed coming towards the house.   
  
Walter and Nan ran to him and Gilbert listen attentively their words. Walter came running back: "Mommy, he said he'll come with us." Walter beamed.   
  
Gilbert took Nan in his arms and came to Anne and Diana. Anne's eyes sparkled as she looked into Gils face, and Gilbert smiled.   
  
Diana felt that something was going on between both. As the children began playing again, Diana said: "Anne you should really do, what we talked about."   
  
"You can say it aloud, Diana. Gilbert knows about my trouble with Roy."   
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot he was here at the.ah. incident."   
  
"Diana thinks I should talk with a lawyer." Anne explained as Gilbert looked questioningly at her.   
  
"That's a good idea." He agreed.   
  
"Fred knows a really good lawyer in Charlottetown. I'm sure he can set an appointment for you. But, Anne you need to tell him everything. Okay?"   
  
"Sure, Diana," Anne sighed.   
  
"I need to go, now. I'll let you know about the date." Diana said goodbye.   
  
The children helped Marilla work in the garden, and Anne and Gilbert started a walk.   
  
"What are you thinking of?" Gilbert asked, as Anne was very silent.   
  
"I'm thinking about the lawyer. I'm afraid. Maybe, you could. will you come with me? O-only if you want, of course."   
  
Gilbert gently took her hand and looked in her eyes.   
  
"Of course, I'll come with you, if you want. I'll do anything for you, Anne."   
  
Embarrassed Anne looked to the ground. With his hand he lifted smiling her chin up and looked in her eyes. "It is true, Anne. Because, I love you."  
  
****** One week later Anne and Gilbert went to Charlottetown. The office of Mr. Lewis was on Main Street. The people here were very busy; they hurried industriously from shop to shop. The law office was in an old brick house. On the gate was a huge nameplate:   
  
"Attorney Robert Lewis - lawsuits for everything".   
  
Anne looked nervously at the door.   
  
"Don't be worry! Everything will be all right!" Gilbert said encouragingly.   
  
Anne was very thankful for his help.  
  
A lady guided them into a big office.   
  
"Mr. Lewis will be in momentarily," she breathed and left them alone.   
  
Anne went to the window and looked down to the crowded street. The business from the people and the carriages reminded Anne of her pulse, blood pumping at top speed through her arteries. She smiled bravely at Gil, as he looked concernedly at her.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Gardner," a small, thick, man came into the room. He wore an elegant suit, glasses, and his hairline was receding. He offered Anne his hand and smiled: "I'm Mr. Lewis."   
  
"This is Dr. Blythe. He is a good friend." Anne said.   
  
"Well," Mr. Lewis murmured busily. "Please sit down."   
  
He sat down behind his desk and searched after paper and a pen. His secretary came in and brought some papers. "No interruptions, Hannah," ordered Mr. Lewis.   
  
"Well, Mrs. Gardner. I know from Mr. Wright that you want a divorce from your husband. Something must be clear; you really must tell me everything. No secrets! I don't want a surprise in court."   
  
"Court?" Anne asked nervously.   
  
"Of course. Most of these cases are decided through a law-court. I guess, you want this divorce, Mrs. Gardner. Do you believe your husband will simply agree?" Mr. Lewis asked.   
  
Anne thought about it. No! Roy wouldn't simply agree.   
  
"No, I don't think so." She answered quietly.   
  
"Mrs. Gardner, if you want to do this, I need as much information as possible. We need to show the judge that it is impossible for you to live with your husband. All right?"   
  
Anne nodded.   
  
"Well," Mr. Lewis rubbed his hands. "We should begin. I'll ask you some questions, now, and you should try to answer exactly. Don't be shocked if I sometimes sound unfriendly. But, the judge and your husband's lawyer will do this, too."   
  
Gilbert squeezed her hand under the table.   
  
"You've been married to Roy Gardener for how long?" Mr. Lewis asked.   
  
"6 years."   
  
"Have you any children?"   
  
"Yes, two. Walter is five and Nan is three years old."   
  
"Well, now as to the reason for the divorce. Mr. Wright said he had beaten you, correct?"   
  
Anne nodded silently.   
  
"I believe he also spoke of." Mr. Lewis hunts in his papers. "Oh, yes. Adultery was the other point."   
  
Surprised Gilbert looked to Anne. She hadn't told him that before.   
  
"Your husband had deceived you?" Mr. Lewis asked.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Was this a single occurrence?"   
  
"No, it happened often." Anne answered quietly.  
  
Gilbert couldn't believe it. How could Roy deceive this fantastic woman?  
  
"All right, I think you should tell me everything," Mr. Lewis listened Anne's story and didn't interrupt her. Meanwhile, Gilbert was growing angrier and angrier with Roy.  
  
"But, what happened to make you finally decide to leave him? You've been married for 6 years, why now?" Mr. Lewis asked.   
  
"Don't you think this all is enough reason?" Gilbert asked infuriated back.   
  
"Certainly, Dr. Blythe. But if possible it's best to give a reason in such cases. What happened Mrs. Gardner?"  
  
Anne gulped: "It wasn't important to me, if Roy had some affairs. I only wanted to hide this all from my children. They shouldn't know anything. Then one evening Roy came home late; I had already gone to bed, but I could hear him laughing down the hall. I heard another laugh too. So, I got up and went downstairs. I found Roy with some woman in the parlor. They were laughing and kissing each other. I flew into a rage; how dare he bring his affair into our house! Roy was terribly angry and started yelling. The woman left the house. Roy just kept yelling at me .saying these terrible, awful words. I decided that it was enough, and I told him that I was leaving the house the next morning. For a moment he didn't say anything, so I ran up the stairs and started to pack. Roy overcame his shock pretty quickly and just came storming into the room. He was shouting and shouting, saying that if I wanted to leave, I could go at once, and he grabbed my arm, dragged me to the stairs, and shoved. I fell down the entire flight of stairs, breaking my arm. By the time I managed to get up he wasn't there. I finally found him, completely passed out on the bed. I don't know how long I sat there, just staring; I think it was some hours. I didn't trust myself to move. Eventually though, I snuck back to the room and packed my bag. Then, I packed some things for the children. After breakfast we left the house."  
  
The office was completely silent.   
  
"I think that this is enough for today. I'll send the papers to your husband." Mr. Lewis said.   
  
"Do you think we'll have any difficulties?" Gilbert asked and grabbed Anne's hand again.   
  
"I'm sure any judge would believe Mrs. Gardner. But, I think we'll still have some trouble with Mr. Gardner and his lawyer. It doesn't sound as if he'll be reasonable. But we will do it." He smiled at Anne. ******  
  
Anne was very relieved, as they left the office.   
  
"We still have two hours, until the train departure. What should we do?" Gilbert asked.   
  
"Maybe, we can find a quiet place to relax."   
  
They found a bench a little bit off the park. Anne sat down with a sigh: "I'm so relieved that it is almost over now. That takes a load off my mind." She laughed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.   
  
"I'm so sorry that you've suffered so much. I can't understand, how anyone could do all of this, especially Roy who had the most wonderful woman in the world."   
  
Anne blushed: "You're exaggerating, Gil. I have so many faults. I'm stubborn, I'm too impulsive, and I can't hold my mouth shut for more than five seconds and many more. And on top of it all, I have red hair. I'm not wonderful."   
  
"You are. You are lovely, intelligent, and beautiful, you can make anyone smile, and you are passionate. You are so much, Anne. And the important point - you are the woman, who has my heart. And I love your hair - Carrots."   
  
"Gilbert Blythe, should I search for a slate to break over your head?"   
  
Gilbert grinned: "I only like to tease you, Anne-girl."   
  
"I know, and I love you for that, too, Gilbert Blythe," Anne answered and kissed him. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommy, are you awake yet?" Walter sneaked careful into the room.   
  
Sleepily Anne opened her eyes. It was barely dawn.   
  
"Walter, what's the matter? Why on earth are you up at this hour?" She whispered quietly.   
  
"Today is the party, Mommy. We must get up early." Walter sat down on her bed.   
  
Anne tried to stifle her laugh.   
  
"But, Walter the party won't start for hours. Go to sleep again."   
  
"I can't sleep, Mommy."   
  
Anne sighed: "All right, will you lay down here, by me?"   
  
Walter didn't answer and crawled into her bed.   
  
"Mommy, we don't have to go back to Daddy, do we?" Walter asked.   
  
"No Walter, I don't want go back. Can you understand this? Or do you want to go back?"   
  
Suddenly, Anne had doubts. Was she doing the right thing? Or should she forget her feelings and go back, because of the children? Perhaps the children wanted their father?   
  
"No, I don't want to go back, Mommy. Daddy is always so terrible to you. He shouldn't hurt you. I want to stay here. I have more friends here than in Kingsport. You should be happy, Mommy."   
  
"I am happy, Walter. I love you, Darling." She kissed his forehead.   
  
Walter laid his arms round her neck: "I love you so much, Mommy."   
  
Anne's heart warmed at his words. It was so beautiful, having someone love you. Every human needs to be loved. It was compensation for all the bad things in life.   
  
"I like Dr. Blythe, Mommy. He shows me so many things and he is always so funny." Walter said suddenly.   
  
"I like him, too." Anne whispered.   
  
"Do you know, what I would wish, if a fairy godmother gave me a wish?" Walter asked sleepily   
  
"No, Darling, what?"   
  
"I wish." he yawned. "I wish Dr. Blythe were my Daddy." Then he fell asleep.   
  
Now, it was Anne's turn to be unable to sleep. She looked at her sleeping son in her arms and stroked his hair away from his face.   
  
"I wish it, too." Anne whispered. 


	10. Chapter 10

The breakfast that morning was a little bit chaotic. The children were very fidgety. Nan wanted to wear her white silk dress to the party. But, Anne thought it was too thin for the season. Nan nagged and finally she sat crying on the floor in the kitchen.   
  
"Nan, you can wear the blue dress and it is prettier." Anne said patiently.   
  
"No, I want to wear the white dress." Nan answered stubbornly.   
  
Meanwhile, Walter, Marilla, and Anne were ready. But, Nan still sat on the floor.   
  
"Hey, Nan, don't you want to come with us?" Walter asked laughing.   
  
Nan looked angrily to him.   
  
"Dr. Blythe is coming," Walter called and ran outside.   
  
"Nan! You are still not ready!" Anne said, her voice sounding angry.  
  
"Hello, are you ready?" Gilbert asked as he comes in.   
  
"No!" Anne answered and Gilbert looked confusedly at her.   
  
Anne gestured towards Nan.   
  
Gilbert kneeled next to Nan: "What is the matter, Nan? Don't you want to come with us?"   
  
"I will come, but only in my white dress?" Nan said mulishly.   
  
"Nan! I said no, you'll catch a bad cold." Anne said, looking just as stubborn.   
  
"Don't you think your Mommy is right? It isn't good to get ill. Besides, I was hoping you'd come with us to the party." Gilbert said sadly.   
  
"Well, I'll wear the blue dress." Nan decided.   
  
"Then hurry up, Nan. Everyone's waiting for you." Marilla said and went upstairs with her.   
  
Anne sighed: "Thank you, Gil. Nan is so stubborn sometimes."   
  
"She is your daughter, Carrots." Gilbert laughed. *****  
  
They all enjoyed the party. Anne met several of her old friends both Jane and Charlie Sloane were there. Even Josie was there, too and she was even nice to Anne. Anne was glad that her eye had recovered and no one could tell the real reason, why she was in Avonlea.  
  
Anne was chatting with Mrs. Harmon Andrews, when someone touched her shoulder. She turned smiling; because she thought an old friend wanted to speak with her. Anne moved suddenly, as she saw Roy, his eyes glittering angrily.   
  
"Roy!" she cried, her voice shaking.   
  
"I'm Mr. Gardner," Said Roy, offering his hand politely to Mrs. Andrews. Anne looked searching after Gil. But, she couldn't see him.   
  
"Will you excuse us?" She heard Roy's voice as he grabbed her arm.   
  
Anne felt as if she were in a trance. Why was Roy here?   
  
"You want to divorce me?" He hissed furiously.   
  
That was it. He had gotten the letter from her lawyer.   
  
"You couldn't possibly believe that I would agree. How dare you embarrass me like this?" He starred angrily at her.   
  
"Roy, this is neither the right place nor the right time to speak about this." Anne tried to calm him down.   
  
"I will decide when the right time is!" He shouted.   
  
Some people starred at them. Anne blushed.   
  
"Do you want to embarrass yourself even more?" Anne hissed back.  
  
Gilbert was talking with Moody, when he suddenly noticed Roy. He saw, how he spoke with Anne. Concerned Gilbert began walking through the crowd. Roy saw him coming.   
  
"I'm sure you have persuaded my wife to do this, Blythe." Roy said angrily.   
  
"Why are you here, Gardner?" Gilbert asked without a reaction to Roy's remark.   
  
"You are responsible for this!" Roy said again.   
  
"Roy, stop! It isn't Gil's guilt. YOU are the only one, who did this." Anne said coldly.   
  
"You'll change your mind, Anne." With these words Roy left them.   
  
He walked down the street towards a group of children listening to the clown. Nan was there, too.   
  
Suddenly, Anne got scared, as she saw, Roy heading towards Nan.   
  
"Gil!" she panicked, grabbing his hand.   
  
At that moment, Roy lifted Nan up and left.   
  
Anne ran down the street and Gil followed her. But, Roy was already vanishing around the corner. Frantically, Anne looked around. The crowd was very big, now. Panicking, Anne looked to Gil.   
  
"There, Anne!" he called suddenly and began running towards the wood.  
  
With fast steps, Roy walked through the wood. Behind the wood were steep cliffs down to the sea. He was sure that Anne was following him.   
  
Nan started to cry: "I want go to Mommy!"   
  
"Quiet, Nan!" Roy shouted and Nan began crying more. 


	11. Chapter 11

Breathlessly, Anne ran through the wood. Tears rolled over her cheeks. Gilbert was running in front of Anne.   
  
As they finally reach the end of the wood, they saw Roy standing near the cliffs. He held the crying Nan in his arms.   
  
They could hear the roar from the sea.   
  
"Well, Anne." Roy said coldly. "You want a divorce? Think about it." He went a step nearer to the abyss.   
  
"Roy, what are you doing?" Anne asked with a shaking voice. "Please, let her go."   
  
"If you don't come back to me, you will never see Nan again. I will." he looked down to the abyss and Nan screamed.   
  
"Gardner! Be reasonable," carefully Gilbert edges nearer to him.   
  
"Stop, Blythe! Don't come nearer. Anne it is your decision. Will you come back or should Nan's life end here?"   
  
"Please, Roy, let her go. She is your daughter, too." Anne had fallen on her knees.   
  
"I won't let you embarrass me. You will come back." He said again and again. They both realized that he was crazy. While he was speaking he went backwards nearer to the abyss.   
  
"Roy, please come away from the cliff!" Anne entreated.   
  
But, Roy didn't stop. Gilbert moved again slowly towards him. Only one step separated Roy from the horrible drop.   
  
"Roy!" Anne yelled panic stricken.   
  
Slowly Roy moved and a stone loosed. Roy slipped and fell down from the cliff. Anne screamed, and Gilbert jumped towards Roy, grabbing Nan's hand.   
  
A loud scream echoed on the rocks as Roy lost his last hold on the rock.   
  
Then there was silence. Gilbert still held Nan and pulled her up. Crying, Anne ran to them and clasped Nan in her arms. Gilbert looked down and saw Roy's lifeless body in the sea.  
  
Roy was dead and his family left Anne alone. Everybody in Kingsport thought it was a simple accident. The Gardner's wanted to hide every bad fault of Roy's. No one should hear the truth.  
  
****** One year later, Anne and Gilbert married. The children were thrilled about their new Daddy. Anne and Gilbert traveled for one week on their honeymoon while Nan and Walter stayed with Marilla.  
  
After their wedding night, Anne snuggled nearer to Gil.   
  
"I never thought that.?" She interrupted her sentence.   
  
"What?" Gilbert asked and kissed her hand.   
  
"Nothing, I shouldn't say this." Anne said evasively.   
  
"Anne, we don't have any secrets. You can say anything to me. Please trust me."   
  
"Gil, I trust you, more than any person in this world. I only wanted to say.that I had never thought it could be so beautiful. Either, Roy was a very bad lover or it is because I love you so much. So much that it can take my breath away." She smiled.   
  
"I love you, too, Anne. And I will show you this every day again and again." He kissed her and with a sigh Anne laid her arms round his neck.  
  
Sometimes we make wrong decisions in our life. But, sometimes we get the chance to make it right.  
  
"Every morning is another day free of faults!"  
  
End 


End file.
